Inline connector housing assemblies include a male housing for housing male electric connectors and a female housing for housing female electric connectors. The female electric connectors are configured to receive the male connectors. The inline connector housing assembly includes Terminal Positioning Assurances (referenced herein as “TPA” or “TPAs” as the case may be. The TPAs are positively locked in place when the male and female housings are coupled together. Accordingly, replacement of a damaged or worn male or female electric connector requires the replacement of the entire connector assembly.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have an inline connector housing assembly wherein the TPAs may be released so as to allow for the replacement of either a male or female electric connector.